The Unforgettable
by Jasonleebooker
Summary: Fulfilling prophecy or just an accidental event of circumstances. Has he returned? The one, the only, the Unforgettable.
1. Chapter 1

The Unforgettable

It is a delicate issue to cross but the philosophy dictates that all warriors are equal in stature. Glory presents itself and a true warrior seizes the moment to enshrine himself or herself in song and story. What a linier existence we would live in if this were true. It rarely is.

So it was with Krak, captain of the Ko Vo Tek. A lifetime of distant meandering and too much blood wine had emaciated his once stoic ego into the sloth of obscurity and as companion to this disconsolation his crew of minor warriors and misfits who also shared his fumbling reach to the empty vacuum of space.

If only they knew what a minor incident of salvage was about to bring to light.

The Ko Vo Tek approached a plasma anomaly similar to those found in the Badlands close to Cardassian space.

"30,000 kellicams from the plasma, Sir," Bobat, the first officer, announced.

Krak glanced over and waved as he had done a thousand times before to indicate the activation of the view screen.

The swirling firestorms of plasma filled the screen and Krak smiled to enjoy this vicarious display of natural violence.

"We go in" Krak gruffed.

"I recommend we drop sonic markers to guide out way back. Sensors will be poor to non existent in this storm." Bobat suggested.

Krak grunted his permission and Bobat turned to his console and began keying in the orders and co-ordinates.

The Ko Vo Tek began to lurch and groan lightly as the first waves of the storm began to impact the hull.

Two hours passed and the rocking and weaving of the ship was slowly becoming monotonously regular when suddenly the Sensor's Officer erupted in voice.

"Another ship, to port, 500 kellicams"

Krak startled in his seat as if awoken by the outburst. "Come about, battle stations".

The screen showed a small ship circling and twisting helplessly about a plasma tornado funnel.

"Identify," Krak ordered.

"Unknown configuration, Not in the system."

"Ahh, a new enemy, ready the disruptors."

"On your orders Sir"

Krak grinned widely but the grin began to fade as the alien vessel simply continued its disjointed tumble about the plasma funnel.

"Hmmmmm" Krak shook his head. There was no honour in destroying what was obviously an abandoned ship. "Space junk….Worthless garbage."

"There may be weapons on board. Maybe other trophies worthy of salvage for the empire."

"Or worthless junk."

"Transporter."

"We will need to get within 50 metres of the vessel for transporters to work in this storm."

With a reluctant nod, Krak gave the order.

The first team materialised in a dark room that appeared to be the bridge of the ship. One warrior glanced at his triquarter and nodded to the other and they removed their helmets.

"Foul air." Another warrior mumbled as he switched on a portable light to examine the surrounds.

Moving from room to room they began to build up a small swag of oddities. One warrior was walking along a hallway past an open door when suddenly the skull of an alien was thrust before his eyes. He recoiled and went for his d'k tahg when another warrior appeared from inside the door holding the skull in his hand and laughing.

"Morak you patach"

Morak laughed again. "Come, I found a locked room."

He led the crew to a door which was locked. On warrior poked randomly at the dead panel at the side of the door which they assumed was the control to open it. He then growled and fired his disrupter at it which showered the others with sparks and small debris.

The door partially opened then jammed again.

"A lever." Morak called out as others began to scour about looking for something to pry the door further open.

A moment later a warrior returned with a metal bar and they all began to heave open the door. At first it barely moved but as the aggression level of the warriors increased the door began to give.

Morak put his head through the door and looked about. The room had a single small panel on a wall which blinked in and out of power at random intervals and a tall glass cabinet which was lit from the floor. Morak could see there was the shape of a humanoid inside the cabinet.

"Someone is in there."

Two warriors drew weapons as the others continued to open the door.

The door now wide enough they stormed into the room weapons to the ready. Morak walked up to the cabinet and gave it a brisk wipe to reveal the face of a Klingon warrior inside.

They stood there in stunned silence for a moment then Morak spoke.

"Bring it"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

Back on board the Ko Vo Tek, the cabinet was carried to the kitchen. Other curious onlookers from the crew began to appear as the word passed though the ship that a Klingon had been found.

Krak then appeared and pushed his way though the crowd.

"What is that?"

"A warrior."

"Has he been captured in battle?"

"I don't know, maybe he was awaiting rescue."

"Perhaps it would have been better to kill him."

"There were no enemies on board," Morak grinned, "Only Boney here." He continued holding up his trophy skull. "Maybe he was victorious and chose to await the rest of his crew."

"What house is he from?"

"He has no insignia, he has no uniform at all. He's naked."

Laughter began to ring out in the group until Krak growled.

"Get him out and get him dressed."

"We don't even know if it he is alive."

"Then open the cabinet. If he lives, get him dressed. If he's dead, stick his corpse out the nearest air lock."

Morak broke the seal on the cabinet and the body of the entrapped Klingon spilled out onto the floor.

Another Klingon held a triquarter down to the collapsed body.

"He lives"

"Clothe him and destroy that garbage ship."

A full day passed and the Ko Vo Tek was heading back to outpost 47. In one of the crew quarters, the unknown warrior lay silent and almost motionless bar the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Morak entered the room and tossed his gloves onto his bunk. "Well, nude hero, have you been stealing my things?" He joked.

No answer would be forthcoming but Morak knew this. He glanced down at the unknown warrior's feet.

"Look at that, they gave you new boots. My size too."

He paused and smiled.

"What's that I hear? Nude hero, you are so generous. Of course I will swap boots with you."

Morak began to remove the unknown warrior's boots and exchange them with his own.

Suddenly a hand grabbed him. He leapt backwards as the unknown warrior's eyes opened.

Another day had passed and the unknown warrior was up and staggering about the room whilst Morak looked on bemused. Krak entered the room and looked at the unknown warrior.

"Who are you?" Krak asked.

The unknown warrior looked at him as if he did not understand what he was saying.

"He doesn't speak." Morak uttered.

"Has he a tongue?"

"Seems so, maybe being in that stasis cabinet has had a side effect, or maybe his brain is broken."

Morak took out his d'k tahg. He showed it to the unknown warrior who looked on in curiosity.

Morak quickly disassembled it down to its smaller components and stook back indicating the unknown warrior should have a look at the item. The unknown warrior stepped over and quickly reassembled the d'k tahg. He then handed it back to Morak.

"Hmm..Not his brain then."

Morak pulled a pad out of the pouch on his side and quickly wrote "What house are you?" on it with his finger. The unknown warrior looked at the writing and glanced back as if confused.

"He can't read."

The unknown warrior then wiped the pad with his hand and began to write. He handed back the pad to Morak. Morak glanced down at the pad.

"What did he write?" Krak asked.

"Maybe it is his brain," Morak replied, "It's nonsense."

Krak looked over at the pad. "Hmm…Looks familiar…take it to the old fool Do Toc, maybe he will know something."

Do Toc was a grizzled old Klingon over 130 years of age. He had hitched passage on the ship in the faint hope of being killed in battle and going to Sto Vo Cor as a warrior. Being of advanced age he was little use in day to day tasks aboard an active ship and so tended to remain in his room and read over stories of the old times.

Morak entered the room and handed Do Toc the pad. He looked at it and glanced up.

"Va Do Tahg Lok."

Morak took Do Toc back to his quarters where the unknown warrior and Krak were waiting.

Do Toc sat down with a grunt. "Where did you find him?"

"He was on a ship back in the plasma storm."

"This writing is Va Do Tahg Lok, the old language of the priests. The original chronicles of Kahless were written in this language. It has not been spoken or used as written language on Qo'Nos for hundreds of years. Maybe he is from some esoteric group from the outer colonies."

As he spoke the unknown warrior walked over towards a reflective surface on the wall of the quarters.

"Maybe he's a Men ta ka."

"No, unlikely, they reject modern technology. Live, as in the times of Kahless. He would not be on a ship in space in a stasis pod."

The unknown warriors gazed in shock at his reflection on the surface. He recoiled and gazed about the room. He mouthed words and pointed an accusing finger at the others gathered there.

"Sit down fool," Morak snapped reaching for him. In a smooth single motion, the unknown warrior cast Morak to the floor. Krak went for his d'k tahg but it was snatched from him and he was shoved powerfully into the wall knocking him unconscious. The unknown warrior fled out into the halls of the ship.

Do Toc fumbled over to Captain Krak and grabbed his communicator from his chest. "The wild male is loose on the ship. I want him alive."

The unknown warrior careened down a hallway as two warriors appeared from around a corner. The unknown warrior gritted his teeth and launched himself at the two crashing them to the floor as he continued onwards. The unknown warrior hunted as if seeking a door to escape from this building. Little was he aware of his actual predicament.

Another hall and more warriors with d'k tahg's to the ready. The unknown warrior tore his shirt off without stopping his forward momentum. The shirt was quickly rolled into a rope as the unknown warrior now confronted the three in the hall. The first lunged forth to find his forearm wrapped quickly and his arm twisted out of joint. His d'k tahg spilling to the floor. The unknown warrior now using him as a shield tossed him against the second aggressor. Both now crashed against the wall. The third lunged forth but the unknown warrior dropped down low and delivered a powerful kick into his knee. The third lurched forwards in pain and was struck in the throat with an upward punch.

Dispatched in moments they remained in a painful heap as the unknown warrior continued on his way.

A moment later and the unknown warrior stormed the bridge. He cut down the warrior near the door with a rapid punch to the solar plexis. Glancing up he saw the view screen displaying the night sky and, assuming it was a window to the outside, threw himself towards it in order to burst through. The screen was of course built far stronger than he could have known and the impact threw him back to the floor in time for another warrior to raise his disruptor set to stun and bring his rampage through the ship to a silent halt.

"He should die for this." Krak swore now having recovered.

"Maybe, but an old man like me who has seen so many things in this universe has precious few mysteries to awaken his spirit. I want to speak with him some more."

"He is a rabid targ, he will kill you."

"Maybe but did you see how he battled his way through the ship bare handed. That's the spirit of a warrior and for that alone, I intend to find out more."

Krak grunted. "Keep this targ on a leash then." He growled pointing at the unknown warrior chained to the bed in Do Tok's quarters.

A few hours passed and Do Tok noticed the unknown warrior stir awake.

"Greetings again" Do Tok spoke in Va Do Tahg Lok, "It has years been many since I spoken this like. I child was school student poor."

The unknown warrior tried to speak again but his voice had still not returned. He then tugged at his chain.

"I know afraid you are"

The unknown warrior snapped to his feet in offence.

"I wrong spoke. Apology. Forgive. You are lost. Confusion much, you from prison on ship we find you. "

The unknown warrior stood for a while. Then with a breath he sat again on the bunk.

Do Tok nodded and took a small book from his pocket.

"At school, young given was I this Chronicles of Kahless, written in Va Do Tahg Lok. strength, guidance, honour."

Do Tok tossed it across to the unknown warrior. He looked at it will bemusement then tentatively began to read through the pages. Do Tok noticed that the more the unknown warrior read, the more he seemed to be come unsettled.

Do Tok noticed the time and rose to his feet. He walked across the room and opened a prayer box containing a small wooden statue of Kahless. Do Tok knelt and began to pray. The unknown warrior watched this with shock and confusion. Then after a while he went back to reading the book.

Hours passed and as Do Tok slept, the unknown warrior continued to read the book.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

The Ko Vo Tek docked at Outpost 47 and it was not long before the crew were spilling out of the ship heading to the bars.

Do Tok looked at the unknown warrior who remained subdued chained to the bed.

"You questions you lost answers we seek together. Can we trust?"

The unknown warrior nodded with authority and Do Tok unlocked the chains.

"Keep your eyes open here, this is a lawless place."

Do Tok lead the unknown warrior to a small Star Fleet medical facility that existed at the Outpost. The doctor at the outpost was a Bolean named Yatt. The unknown warrior recoiled at first at the sight of a blue creature but Do Tok spoke. "With courage. We together fight if trouble comes."

The unknown warrior breathed deeply and leered menacingly at Yatt as Yatt inspected his medical triquarter with a few curious looks.

"Who is this Klingon? Yatt asked Do Tok.

"He was a warrior we found, that's all you need to know." He gruffed.

"Well, he has no in-built universal translator and for a Klingon his age to not have one is odd to say the least. His blood readings are only add to the mystery. He has antibodies for diseases that have been eradicated for hundreds of years. He has a minor tumour in his throat and a defect in his hippocampus that could result in seizures. It's like this Klingon has been away from all modern amenities for his entire life in a location that ….well…its more like he has been frozen in time for a few hundred years."

"You can treat him."

"Of course."

"Then do it" Do Tok growled.

"I will need to sedate him."

"Why, he is a Klingon warrior, he does not fear the pain."

"He is also armed with a knife and is behaving like he has never seen a triquarter before, I hate to think what his reaction will be when I start poking at him with a hyposyringe."

Do Tok paused.

"I won't be able to help him if I am …."

Do Tok growled again. "Very well, get me a blood wine and slip some sleeping aid into it."

Yatt went into another room and return with a tankard of blood wine.

After some minor cajoling the unknown warrior drank from the tankard and promptly passed out.

The unknown warrior woke up a few hours later. He staggered up from the table and patted at himself for his weapon.

Do Tok looked up from his chair across the room. "Ahh the warrior awakes."

"What did they do to me?"

"…and he has a voice."

"I can….you speak my language, suddenly better than before."

"The doctor has repaired you."

The unknown warrior began to quickly scan himself and feel for all his body parts.

"What is the problem?" Do Tok asked with confusion.

"Where I am from, a visit from a physician means loosing a body part."

"Haaa…I assure you warrior, you are intact."

Do Tok held out a d'k tahg. "A warrior needs a weapon…"

The unknown warrior walked carefully over to take the knife.

"…he also needs a name."

The warrior paused for a moment as he put the knife into his pouch.

"Sen Ju, son of Tuy Lan"

"You were a warrior?"

"Yes, I was in the third storm army."

"You were of the Firehearts. They have not been a standing army for centuries."

"Centuries? How long have I been away?"

"Who was Emperor?."

Sen Ju paused for a moment as if to say the name was forbidden.

"Karhless"

Do Tok froze with his mouth open wide. "You…The…Kahless you mean."

"Karhless in the mother tongue, but Kahless is fine. Your accents and language are different from what I remember."

Do Tok erupted in glee. "By all the gods of Qo'Nos, you must tell me everything, everything."

Yatt entered the room hearing the uproar. "Good, you're awake. The surgery went well and you're free to go when you are ready."

Yatt then turned to Do Tok. "Any luck in finding out his name?."

"Mind your place star fleet" Do Tok growled back at him.

With that he nodded at Sen Ju that it was time to leave. They both stood and started for the door. Sen Ju then turned to Yatt and nodded. "My favour for you"

They then left promptly.

A nurse walked into the room where Yatt had begun to clean up. "What was that?"

"I do believe that for the first time in history, a Klingon said thank you to me."

At a seedy local bar, Do Tok and Sen Ju took up residence in a corner facing the door. Do Tok was acting like a man half his age.

"It must have been glorious."

"How long have I been away?"

"One thousand five hundred years give or take."

"Klen, father of a thousand sons." Sen Ju uttered in disbelief.

"You saw him? Tell me, was he as impressive in real life as his portraits"

Sen Ju didn't speak still shocked by the revelation.

"You must have seen him.?"

"Yes..Yes..A few times at large gatherings. Celebrations. He was old. Your age." Sen Ju replied.

"It would have been glorious to see him in his prime. To march into battle at his side."

Do Tok's face suddenly changed to one of consternation. Two Klingons had entered and focused their eyes immediately upon him.

Do Tok turned to Sen Ju. "We must leave here."

Do Tok stood but the Klingons closed in. "Old fool, where is my money?" One snarled.

"Talos, I have been busy. You must meet this warrior, he is Sen Ju, born in the times of Kahless."

"Lies from a drunken old fool. You will pay me now or I will break that useless head of yours"

Sen Ju stood with a smirk. "You two shall leave now."

"Ha, The thousand year old warrior with a thousand year old warrior." The two warriors laughed.

One then pulled out a dagger. In a flash Sen Ju seized the warrior's wrist twisting it away from his body and with a smooth motion brought his elbow down breaking the klingon's arm with an audible crack. The second warrior launched into the fray but Sen Ju pulled the first warrior's head into the road clashing into the second warrior's head. He then dumped them both in a heap on the floor.

"We must go." Do Tok said taking Sen Ju's arm.

Sen Ju nodded and they left the bar followed by the eyes of alarmed patrons.

"You would have made Kahless proud. Such skill and speed in battle. The likes of which I have not seen and I have been alive many years"

They moved swiftly into the crowd mingling within the market district.

"You have a debt to those men." Sen Ju asked.

"I have no debt, they are cut throats from the Orion Syndicate. Blood money collectors."

Above them, a large transport ship sailed gently across. The people about the markets paid no attention to it as this was a day to day event. Sen Ju however was not so calm. He pulled his d'k tahg out and raced to the shelter of nearby doorway.

Do Tok looked at him with confusion and then realised that Sen Ju would not have seen a space ship before.

"Don't be concerned warrior. These things are of today. The sciences have made great feats in these many years whilst you were slumbering."

"Sorcery." Sen Ju uttered and his eyes scanned the skies.

"Science, the Klingon people have taken to the stars. Out empire is huge and covers many star systems now."

"Flying steel birds."

"Star ships, for travelling between worlds."

"Klen, spare your brother."

Sen Ju emerged again from his cover at the door, still glancing about to the sky.

"Come, we need book passage to Boreth. The followers of Kahless will be most interested to meet you."

At the booking office, Do Tok arranged passage on a transporter heading to Boreth. He walked proudly out of the office and glancing about, he saw Sen Ju looking confused at a market stall.

"Sen Ju." He called out. The sound of the markets was then shocked into an eruption of violence. A disruptor blast struck Do Tok full in the chest and he was tossed dead to the ground. Sen Ju's eyes widened in shock and he lunged out into the street towards his fallen friend as others scurried for their lives.

Within moments the area was cleared of people leaving only Sen Ju and five other aliens behind. One still holding the disruptor pointed directly at Sen Ju as two of the henchmen began to ransack the fallen body of Do Tok.

"Sons of Fek'lei, you murder an old man without facing him in combat. Worthless gak" Sen Ju howled at them.

"Feel like dying today too Klingon bastard. Be my guest" the one holding the disrupter sneered.

Sen Ju grinned. "Now I will have your head." Sen Ju darted his eyes slightly to the left of the killer's shoulder as if seeing an approaching attacker. The killer picked up on this and glanced quickly over his shoulder.

With this, Sen Ju pulled his d'k tah like lightning and underarmed it straight into the killer's throat. Another fired his disruptor missing Sen Ju by a whisker. Sen Ju cart wheeled into the two villains who were still going through Do Tok's clothing. The first he struck with a fist to the throat taking is dagger off him in a flash and threw a spinning heal kick into the face of the second. The other henchman fired his disrupter again hitting one of the falling villains instead of Sen Ju.

Sen Ju threw the dagger with smooth motion, it sailed firmly and straight into the eye of the henchmen with the disrupter. He recoiled firing his disrupter this time harmlessly into the air as his body fell to the ground with a puff of dust.

The final man fled up the street. Sen Ju ran to body of the first dead man and pulling the d'k tah out of his throat and threw it with a high arc. It sailed true and struck the last man in the back just before he could turn a corner.

Sen Ju walked promptly back to the body of his fallen friend and kneeling to touch his chest he spoke.

"Joy to you fallen brother, Sto Vo Cor's gates await you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Devok, Commander of the Guard at Outpost 47, waved away the witness he was speaking with then walked over to where Sen Ju was sitting by the body. His deputies began loading the bodies of the dead into a small cart.

"You sit ak' voh for this old warrior, who is he to you?"

Sen Ju looked up at Devok. "A brother who helped me. Those maggots killed him without even looking in his eye. They killed him with sorcery. Murdered from a distance without issuing the challenge."

"Hmmm You are either the best warrior I have ever heard of or the luckiest. Either is of no importance. You have invited reprisals now from more gangsters and they will come here to cause chaos and death in my jurisdiction. My orders are to keep this outpost open for commerce and trade. This place has great value to the empire. What are your intentions here?"

"I have no intentions. I was deposited here with Do Tok. He said he had booked passage to a place called Boreth. He wanted me to meet the monks."

"Then you shall do exactly that." Devok waved over two of his deputies.

"Take him to the transport hub, Make sure he leaves on schedule." He ordered.

Sen Ju stood firm. "I will not leave his side."

"Go now warrior, I shall sit ak'vok. You need be elsewhere." Devok spoke with an air of conciliation.

Sen Ju nodded and went with the two deputies.

As they walked down the street headed for the transport hub one of the deputies spoke. "Where did you get such skills to take down five warriors?"

"The monks of the north."

"The monks!….there has not been a monastery in the north of Qo'Nos for near 100 years." the deputy replied in surprise.

"I have apparently been asleep for a great deal of time."

"Asleep, what nonsense is that?"

"I am at a loss like you. They said they found in a statas cabin."

"A stasis chamber?"

"Yes…that's it …maybe. Some sorcery I do not understand."

"Well, you have been away from some while. The monks had been a dying order for a long while since a warrior could forge his glory in battle out here in space. Who would want to chant inside a temple when you can take glory by the throat among the stars."

The other deputy then interrupted. "And when Praxis exploded, the remaining temples were destroyed."

"Praxis? Exploded? A moon, an entire moon exploded?"

"Yes, Qo'Nos was lucky to survive at all."

"No monks, It's….a day of great sorrow." Sen Ju looked down.

"Many things go by the way as time moves on."

Sen Ju sat with minor agitation at the transport hub. The two deputies stood like statues following their orders. A long half hour passed as they waited. The transporter then arrived and began to dock at the hub. Sen Ju sank down a little in his seat preparing as if for some unknown enemy was about to pounce.

He was then escorted onto the ship after it had docked and sat into a seat. "Kapla sleeping warrior." One of the warriors grinned as they left him behind. Sen Ju surveyed his surrounds. Seats, exits, walls and floor. A wide mixture of aliens began to shuffle on board. Sen Ju blinked around feeling uncomfortable at the sight of so many unfamiliar creatures.

It was then that a young Klingon male entered wearing full battle clothes. He stumbled about in the narrow aisles between the seats and almost tripped over someone's bag on the floor. Sen Ju fixated on this familiar face as a safe port in a storm. He stood and waved him over. The young Klingon looked confused for a moment and then walked over.

"Hi, you wanted something?"

"I am a stranger in this time. I would prefer a familiar face for company. These strange creatures unsettle me."

"Ok, Don't panic. There's no danger here."

"Favour to you. It has been difficult, getting my focus, trying to take in so much that is new."

"New? This old tub is probably older than both of us put together."

"Tub?"

"Ship, Transport."

"When I was a boy, a ship sailed on a lake or on a sea, Not though the heavens."

"You?, What is your story?"

"I have been in stasis for many years. I was freed by fellow Klingons. I am now lost in time. Out of my depth."

"Wow, we'll just have to fill you in on what's been happening then. What's your name?"

"I am Sen Ju, son of Tuy Lan.

"Alexander Rozhenko, son of Worf."

Sen Ju paused for a moment. "That's …an unusual Klingon name."

"I was raised on Earth, my mother was half Klingon."

"Half? What was the other half?"

"Human."

"Human?"

"A race of people from earth. You have been away for a long time."

It was then that a group of three teen aged klingons made a rowdy entrance. One purposely knocked the hat off a man at the rear of seating and glared at him when he seemed to challenge.

"I may have been away a long time but its good to see some things remain the same. Not yet to the third rite of ascension and thinking themselves immortal." Sen Ju grinned.

One of the teens spotted Alexander and pointed. The others stomped over menacingly.

"Oh crap." Alexander muttered.

"You, Klingon hero, What are you doing here?" one of them asked aggressively.

"I am going to Boreth." Alexander boasted.

People began leaving the seats about Alexander and Sen Ju.

"What would you want to go there for? It's for warriors, not petaqs."

"Not changed one bit." Sen Ju remarked.

The talking teen then pulled his d'k tah. "Maybe that warriors uniform does not belong to you. Maybe I shall take it as a trophy."

Alexander quickly pulled out his D'k tah but it slipped from his fingers and stabbed into the seat. The teens roared with laughter. "The fool dropped his weapon."

The teen prepared to stab at Alexander. Sen Ju quickly rose and stood behind Alexander and with lightning speed he stabbed past Alexander with two fingers straight into the shoulder socket of the teen. The teens arm lost all feeling and he dropped the d'k tah. Alexander then punched him to the floor. The other two teens rushed in and with the same speed Sen Ju put two fingers in one of teen's eyes and a flat hand across the bridge of the others nose. Alexander then dispatched them both with a one two combination punch.

Another older Klingon entered the room and roared at the teens. "We are going to Boreth you unworthy tohzahs. A place of sacred worship. Sit, or I will toss you all out an airlock."

Alexander grinned back at Sen Ju. "You have to show me how you did that."

"Yes, your training seems to be a little behind schedule." Sen Ju remarked looking at the d'k tah still stabbed into the seat.

"I was never very good at this. My father insisted on me becoming a warrior but I had….."

"I have proposal for you. I will show you what you need to know and you will teach me all about this new sorcery I see everywhere and about all these new beings, creatures, whatevers….. like humans."

Alexander smiled and held out his hand. "It's a deal"

Sen Ju took Alexander's hand with a firm shake and the deal was sealed.


	5. Chapter 5

After all the passengers names were entered into the ship's manifest, the main internal doors of the transport ship were opened. Sen Ju and Alexander chose to share a cabin. Sen Ju looked at the bedding that was little more than a bunk with a wafer thin mattress.

"Not much are they." Alexander commented.

"Such luxury could make a warrior weak."

Alexander laughed lightly then stopped realising that Sen Ju was serious.

Alexander spent a full hour vainly trying to explain how a star ship functioned. Sen Ju was confused with the hailstorm of jargon and scientific concepts that he could not quite grasp. He was, after all, from an age that had yet to invent electricity.

Alexander started to feel hungry so he talked Sen Ju into a visit to a replicator.

Sen Ju looked at the gap in wall with scepticism.

"No, It's simple, Look…Computer, a glass of water, chilled to 5 degrees."

A moment later with a swirl of particles the glass appeared before him.

"Klen, what sorcery is this?"

Alexander smirked. "Its ok, like the ship it has a complicated explanations behind it but it works fine. Try it. Ask for something."

Sen Ju paused for a moment then spoke. "Give me food."

"Please specify the type of food required." The computer voice replied.

Sen Ju stood back in shock and pulled his d'k tah with lightning speed. "There is a female inside this thing. We must free her at once."

Alexander giggled openly. "No No it's the computer. It's not an actual person."

"But it speaks. A rock does not speak nor does a wall."

"A computer is a sophisticated device designed to simulate people. It makes things easier when you can simply speak with the machine and it will respond. But it is not alive."

"So…there is no female in the belly of this thing."

"No."

Sen Ju paused.

"Ask it for a specific food." Alexander added.

"In my day, food was anything that did not kill you when you ate it."

"The computer is like a …personal servant…or a market operator. You walk up and ask for a specific thing rather than making the shop owner keep guessing." Alexander explained.

"Hmmm..very well…Compoota ….targ, cooked."

A steaming plate of targ meat appeared in the replicator. Sen Ju's eyes widened and he quickly snatched the plate from the replicator as if it were also guarded by a live snake.

"Not bad." Sen Ju remarked as he began stuffing the food into his mouth.

In the cabin later, Alexander was relating some stories of the battles he had been in as a weapons officer on the Ya'Vang.

"After the final assault on Cardassia Prime, the ship was lucky to still be in one piece. It was so badly damaged that they decided to scrap the ship. I was given an honourable discharge after the war was over. Now I'm here. My father thought it might help me make a connection to my klingon heritage."

"I see."

"Maybe that connection would tell me why klingons always have this need to fight."

"Fight?" Sen Ju looked up.

"Yes, fight. I feel it too at times. Its like a hunger to fight, to battle, even when there is nothing or no one to fight."

"Ahhh yes, the eternal fire. The internal fire. E'cru Tang came to court once and…" Sen Ju paused briefly, "I read about his beliefs on this matter."

"Court?" Alexander asked.

"I am confused a little. I am tired, I have been asleep for a long time and as I was saying, I read his beliefs on this matter," Sen Ju continued, "E'cru Tang proposed that before Klen took the metal from the plains of D'kar, our people lived as wild beasts in the forests, the hills and the plains of Qo'nos. Instinct is what kept us alive. Predators were many and powerful in those times. A new face in the forests, in the hills, on the plains meant possible death. The fast, the strong were always ready, braced and filled with the internal fire. Those who were not, were lunch. It's an evolved part of a Klingon. Some would say the fire was put there by the gods but I like E'cru Tang's explanation. It has the power of truth written on it and I always found any explanation that involved the gods as wanting."

"That makes sense. I had not heard that before. Who is Klen?"

"Hmmmm…An old tale in the scroll of Q'ntar, It says that at the dawn of the Klingon people, two great armies of the Her'qarq came to Qo'nos and did battle on the plains of D'kar. After the smoke of battle cleared, the victors withdrew to the stars and left metal behind on the battlefield. It was Klen that was the bravest and the boldest to emerge from the forests to claim the metal. He raised it in his hand and cut himself. The blood of Klen spilled to the ground and, with a great realisation, the first weapon had been made. With the first weapons, the people no longer needed to hide like targs in the forests and the hills. They could now defend themselves against all predators. Klen was named Klen Q'on in the ancient language, it means first warrior. The first warrior ever on Qo'n Osch, which means first mother. It is from this ancient language that we have the words Klingon and Q'o nos."

"I had no idea. That's incredible. Why is it said Klen Q'on and Qo'n Osch for first then? "

"You have a keen mind Alexander. The ancient language used male and female articles. Until the reign of the Usurper G'tark, females were considered in the inferior."

"You must have been very educated."

"Humph…So educated that I thought a female was living in a wall behind the food creator."

Alexander laughed. Sen Ju looked at him for a moment then began to laugh as well.

Sen Ju pointed across the room at the brightly-lit control panel on the wall in the cabin. "Does that one have a female voice as well?"

Alexander smiled. "Quite likely."

Sen Ju stood and walked across to the panel while taking off his coat. He then covered the panel with his coat.

"Umm…why?" Alexander asked gesturing at the panel.

"It may talk, but I don't want it watching me as I sleep."

Alexander opened his mouth to explain but then grinned and let Sen Ju have his way. If it made him more comfortable then what harm would it do.

Hours passed as they slept, then Alexander was awoken abruptly with a firm shake from Sen Ju.

"Up warrior, its time for me to honour my part of the bargain."

"What…What's the time."

"Time for lesson one."

Alexander swung his feet off the bunk as Sen Ju pointed to a small block of wood about 5 centimetres square in the middle of the floor.

"Ok, it's a block of wood."

"It's a beginning. Now do as I do." With this Sen Ju balanced onto the block of wood with one foot, his other held up into the air. He pulled his d'k tah and reached out and touched one wall then with a swivel he turned about without touching the floor and touched the other wall.

Sen Ju then stepped off the block. "Now you."

"Really, that's it."

Sen Ju gestured again.

"Ok." Seemed easy enough to Alexander.

With some light wobbling, he stabilised himself, and taking out his d'k tah he reached out to touch the wall. As he moved his weight forward the block rolled and Alexander fell forwards. He tried again and then again before succeeding to touch the first wall. Turning around was a lot harder than Sen Ju made it look.

"This will make me a warrior?" Alexander asked doubtfully.

"It's about balance Alexander. The foundation stone of any warrior is his or her ability to stay firm of foot in battle. Do not be dissuaded by your failures. A child falls many times before it walks, many times before it runs and many times before it becomes a warrior. Persist and you will attain victory"

Alexander persisted and soon minutes turned to hours. He tried various methods even changing feet and poses to get his balance.

"Breathe, remain calm, focus. Think of a moment of serenity. A time when you was at rest and felt completely safe" Sen Ju advised whilst reading the book he was given by Do Tok.

Suddenly Alexander set aside his frustration and a calmness came over him. He thought of a time when he was with his mother K'ehleyr. Her warm face smiling down upon him as he looked back with happiness. Alexander then preformed the manoeuvre flawlessly.

"I did it" Alexander exclaimed then promptly fell off the block.

"Good work Alexander. Now again."

"Ohh..Ok." Alexander was nervous. Could he do this again?

His first effort to duplicate the moment failed but then he worked on that focus moment once more with his mother.

He succeeded again. Then again and again.

"It has begun." Sen Ju smiled.

Sen Ju stood up from his bunk and stepped back on the block again.

Alexander moved aside and with a flash of speed, Sen Ju swivelled to touch both walls as before then lept up kicking one foot high into the air touching the roof of the cabin before setting down perfectly onto the block once more.

"Oh God, really? You expect me to do.."

Sen Ju laughed. "No…not yet. I was in the Tu kaq monastery for eight years as a young boy, learning the ways of the sacred engagement. I just was curious to see if I still had it in me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Meal time had come around again and Sen Ju approached the replicator tentatively.

"Compoota…targ, cooked."

The replication functioned as before and once more Sen Ju snatched the meal away from it as though an axe was descending down on his hands.

They both sat and ate.

"I want to know more Alexander about this stasis thing."

"You promise not to get grouchy this time."

"Hmmm..Try keep it in simple terms. Like you were explaining it to your son."

Alexander grinned. Well, I wasn't planning on getting….."

Sen Ju frowned.

"…ok like my son. Got it. Stasis is like being frozen in time. You know what frozen is?"

"It gets very cold in the highlands of the north. I once found a targ up there frozen solid as a rock."

"Yes, like that but different. In freezing, like that targ, you would die. In stasis, you do not die. The machine that does it keeps your body alive but does not allow it to age. You must have been taken when you were youngish. What are you? 25 30?"

"That's the strange thing. I was about 140 and dying. Then I awaken looking like I was when I was young."

"Stasis does not do that. You have been changed by other means."

"Other?'

"There are other things that some advanced races can do. But you will probably lose your temper if I explain them all."

Alexander pondered for a moment. "Has a doctor looked at you?"

"A physician, a blue being, at the last port. I was lucky to escape in tact."

"Ok, I will contact them on sub space and see if they can help me."

Later that night, Alexander contacted the doctor named Yatt at Outpost 47. At first he was citing regulations regarding the release of personal data of a patient. Alexander used his fathers name and his position as Ambassador to ply the records free but it was when he mentioned that Sen Ju would be returning in person with some issues regarding his care, and a temper to go with it, that Yatt agreed to send the records. Unfortunately the records did not reveal anything that Alexander could not have already guessed.

Alexander returned to the cabin where Sen Ju was reading. "What is that you are reading?"

"Chronicles of Kahless. The old warrior Do Tok gave it to me."

"You would have heard the tales before in your time."

"Hmmm…"

"I would like to hear.." Alexander started.

Sen Ju did not look up from reading but pointed down to the block of wood on the floor.

Alexander paused. "More? Ok more block"

Hours passed and Alexander returned to the cabin with two robes.

"What are these?" Sen Ju asked.

"Sacred robes. The rules of Boreth say we wear them."

Sen Ju winced at the sight of the robes then began to change clothes.

A voice over the com system then announced their arrival. "All persons departing at Boreth please assemble at the Transporter room."

Sen Ju scanned the room hunting for the person who was speaking. "Where?"

"I know where it is. It's ok."

"Then where is he?"

"Who?"

"The voice Alexander, The voice of a man in this cabin." Sen Ju erupted in annoyance.

Alexander grinned. "There is no person in the room. It's like the female in the wall. It's called a com system. It allow a commander or officer to send his voice across a distance to instruct others of orders or information."

"Uhh..This would be an incredible advantage in battle. In my times there were runners. They would carry orders from line to line. So many new wonders and sorcery. I am like a lost child foolishly stumbling about."

"Do I look afraid?"

"I do not know fear. I am a Klingon warrior." Sen Ju snapped at Alexander.

"I am not saying….I, who could hardly stand on a block, am not afraid. If you see me showing no fear, then you know that you are safe from whatever…..new things…appear or happen."

Sen Ju paused. "Hmmm….I see. I am not afraid….and even if you are Alexander…I will still not be afraid."

Alexander smiled. "Lets go"

Alexander and Sen Ju walked down to the transporter room and waited as others were allowed to enter a few at time.

"Will there be magic walls here for food?" Sen Ju asked.

"Yes, but not in the temples."

Sen Ju followed Alexander onto the transport pad. "This is a dead end room. Where is the exit?"

At that moment the transporter cycle began and Sen Ju and Alexander were on the surface of Boreth.

Sen Ju pulled his d'k tah out in a flash and leapt about as if he was ready for an oncoming attack.

"Alexander." He roared to the surprise of others who were nearby.

Alexander crossed his arms and tried not to look fearful.

"You, sorcery …." Sen Ju pointed at him with the d'k tah.

Sen Ju looked about at the other Klingons who were looking at him. Their eyes appearing to regard him as a madman. Sen Ju quickly put the d'k tah away and announced. "I am not afraid. I'm not…Not afraid."

He walked briskly across to Alexander.

"You should tell me sorcery is about to take place. A warrior should be prepared for battle."

"I will try. There are so many things here I just take for granted."


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

The temples of Boreth are set high in the mountains. The winds were cold and the low clouds obscured the view. The two of them entered the opening chamber of the temple, travelled up a long hallway adored with weapons, artworks and sculptures. As they approached the main chamber, they could hear a voice speaking. "…and the people wept, they did not want him to go. Then Kahless said to the people, You are Klingons. You need no one. It was then that he pointed to the heavens. I will return one day. Seek me there, on that distant point of light. And so here we are on a planet circling that point of light."

In the front row of the chamber, a small boy called out. "Why this star? Why did he pick this star?"

"We do not know young one, Kahless was wise and he.."

Sen Ju mumbled quietly. "Rac'chuq, the heart star of the warrior constellation."

Alexander overheard the mumbled comment and looked at Sen Ju but this was the chamber of tales and song. Not a place to strike up a chat.

Sen Ju moved on further into the building. Alexander saw him leaving and quickly followed.

Sen Ju entered the emperor's hall and was staring up at the painting on the wall when Alexander entered. Sen Ju spotted Alexander come in.

"Who is this meant to be?"

"You do not recognise him?"

"I have been in stasis, this warrior has scars of battle missing, the lights in this room…."

"It's a portrait of Kahless or at least it is meant to be." Alexander interrupted.

"This is …Kahless?."

"The followers of Kahless, had him cloned, and this is how he looked."

"Cloned? Sorcery that i dare not ask about?"

"This one may be hard to explain. A klingon's body has skin, blood, hair and bone. All parts of the body contain a substance called DNA. DNA is in all living things. Animals, plants, other beings. Using the right type of science, you can recreate a being from a part of the original. Grow a person from a part of the original person."

"So this Kahless was grown like a tree, or plant?"

"Sort of"

"Without a male lying with a female?"

"Yes"

Sen Ju paused in amazement.

"You are not all like this are you Alexander?"

"No, My mother and father had me the old fashion way."

"Thank Klen for that. What a world I would be in if that had been dispensed with as well."

Alexander grinned.

"How did these growers get a piece of Kahless to grow him?"

"The Knife of Kirom was said to have the blood of Kahless on it. They took the sample from there."

"I have never heard of such a knife."

"It would have just been a knife in your days. Only after Kahless left did most of these items become precious relics."

"Great Klen, this place has become a madhouse. Do they have the toilet of Kahless here too?"

Alexander laughed lightly. This was a sacred place. "I would not go saying things like that here too loudly. The Klingons here take Kahless very seriously."

"This Kahless they made, does he speak? Does he walk?"

"Yes," replied Alexander, "How to explain this?…Um….If I was to make a clone of you. It would look like you and have a similar personality but the clone would not have your memories. He would be like a new baby that is born fully grown. The followers of Kahless then taught this clone all the stories contained within the chronicles and songs of Kahless so that he would have the appearance of being the real Kahless."

"What about his skills as a warrior?"

"Only what the followers had taught him."

"So by this growing sorcery, they make a fraud who is like a travelling actor who plays as Kahless." Sen Ju reasoned.

"You could say that but this actor looks identical to Kahless."

"Missing the scars." Sen Ju pointed at the picture.

"Yes, well, DNA does not record scars or burns or levels of fitness, knowledge and skills."

"Interesting, I do not like it in the least. I ask you Alexander to ensure that I am never cloned."

Alexander laughed and then quickly muted himself as more Klingon visitors entered the room.

Moving further on, they entered the room of relics. The room was large and filled with an assortment of antique item. Cups, bowls, some weapons and works of art. A Klingon curator was speaking about the items at the other end of the room. Both Sen Ju and Alexander wandered over.

"This is the Plaque of G'dasq, It was discovered by a follower of Kahless when he attended the forests of Q'nlat. If you look carefully at the grain you can see the face of Kahless appears just as it appeared to that follower almost a century ago."

"The face of Kahless?" Sen Ju pointed.

"Yes, brother." The curator replied.

"In a hunk of firewood."

"You sound sceptical brother. You need to look to Kahless for your own answers."

"Answers…He has answered. This is a lump of wood with a face that happens to look Klingon. It could be my mother. Hello, Mother speak to me from the great beyond and guide me to the dinner table."

"There is no need for this disrespect. This is a holy place." The curator snapped.

"Holy…This is a sideshow. Oh great lump of holy wood, lead me to glorious victory against my enemies and deliver a bevy of blossoming maidens to my bed chamber." Sen Ju continued.

"Kahless will return one day and you shall …"

"Kahless will return one day and probably burn this place to the ground. He will have the firewood to start it. " Sen Ju yelled, "I left….He left the city…He wanted to die in peace, not surrounded by mewling politicians trying to position their futures and wailing females. Oh great Kahless how will we ever live without you. He was old and wanted to die in peace. He had been robbed of death in battle. He would not be robbed of the choice of his place and time. So he pointed at the sky to distract the throngs and slipped out the back gates with his beloved, dressed as a peasant farmer."

"Who are you to dare challenge the chronicle?" The Curator blasted back.

Two large Klingons came in carrying disruptor pistols and the Curator pointed at Sen Ju. Alexander then stepped in and grabbed Sen Ju's arm. "Sorcery coming this way, we have to go."

Sen Ju pulled his arm furiously out of Alexander's grasp and cart wheeled across the room felling the two large Klingon's in quick succession.

"Sen Ju, we must leave." Alexander pleaded.

Sen Ju paused and then shook off his rage. He nodded to Alexander and they both left.

"I have had enough of this mad house" Sen Ju snapped.

"I sort of pick up on that." Alexander replied quick stepping to keep up.

"Take me to that magic wall, you spoke of. This has given me an appetite"

"You have to teach that move you made on those two Klingon guards, they were huge."

"Balance first Alexander, balance first."


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

Part way down the mountain was a tavern. Sen Ju and Alexander entered and ordered from the bar.

"What upset you so much back there?" Alexander asked.

"Kahless would not have wanted this. It seems as though people have not forgotten what Kahless did but they have forgotten why. It's like they have forgotten what those days were like. There was no freedom. You were born in the valley, you were born in the hills. Whoever was the overlord, or usurper of that area, they owned you. You were their possession like some captured targ. You fought when they told you. Usually over land and the glory of your owner. Sometimes, even over females. You were thrown into pits to fight to the death with strangers with whom you had no quarrel as the lords placed wages on the outcome. And at the heart of this atrocity was Molor. The Klingon people were slaves. Kahless marched against this. He wanted Klingons to be free to be Klingons. For each sole to rise or fall on his or her own merit. On their own honour. If a Klingon wanted to be a blacksmith then he could, a farmer then takes to the plough, an artist to the cut'ark, a warrior to the blade and not for his overlord but for all Klingons. That's what Kahless wanted. Kahless destroyed Molor to free all, not to become Molor. That's what he did. He was saddened at the possibility that all would be lost when he died. That all would return to as it was before he destroyed Molor and his legions."

"All was not lost," Alexander added, "The klingon people have been in a few wars, and there have been times of dishonourable leaders but there is no slavery or anything like it on Qo'nos."

Sen Ju smiled. "Good…Good…then it was for something after all. Maybe I should tolerate these mad house activities as a price for freedom."

"We need to secure accommodations." Alexander said looking at the time, "It gets very cold here at night."

Sen Ju nodded.

The tavern had a room available. Alexander also noticed that it had a holosuite. He booked it and led Sen Ju over to the doors.

"Ok, This will look like sorcery, but is something you have to see. It's a room which uses projections of light and energy to create artificial items." Alexander explained.

Sen Ju entered tentatively with Alexander.

"Computer, create a rock, about 2 metres across." A rock then appeared before them. Sen Ju seemed less startled this time.

"Go over, touch it" Alexander gestured.

Sen Ju moved over slowly then reached down touching the rock. His hand pulled back at first as if it were hot. Then he held it and ran his hands across the rock.

"Amazing," Sen Ju spoke quietly, "I assume this sorcery room can do much more than make a rock."

"Oh yes."

Alexander then changed the holodeck environment through a selection of landscapes ranging from Qo'nos volcanos, desert, jungle and the shoreline of an ocean.

"This could be a weapon?"

"No, not really. This only exists within this room. Computer, Ba't leth"

A ba't leth then appeared. "Computer, doors."

The doors opened on the holosuite. Alexander threw the ba't leth out the door. It disappeared as soon as it crossed the threshold.

"Any weapons you would make here cannot leave this room."

Sen Ju looked on in amazement. "Can I engage in combat here?"

"Yes"

"You have been about in this new age. Give me 5 of the fiercest warriors."

"The toughest ones I have ever had to fight are the Jem'hadar."

"Then 5 of them."

Alexander gave the instructions to the computer and 5 Jem'hadar warriors appeared carrying large axe like weapons.

"You will need a weapon."

Sen Ju pointed at the first Jem'hadar warrior. "He has my weapon."

"What…you mu….

Sen Ju waved away Alexander's concern. "Compoota …commence battle."

In a flash the first two Jem'hadar descended upon him. Alexander quickly moved backwards and took shelter behind a holo rock.

Sen Ju dropped down and spinning his legs about he unbalanced the first Jem'hadar into the other.

Leaping back up he snatched the blade from the first and cut the throat of the second. Sen Ju's blade then clashed powerfully into the blade of the third Jem'hadar. As the third drew back his weapon for another strike, Sen Ju's fingers struck like a cobra into the third warriors throat while simultaneously slicing his blade down on the recovering first Jem'hadar.

The fourth and fifth warrior charged in. The fourth slashed his blade down but struck the dead third warrior that Sen Ju was now gripping with one hand as a shield. The other hand swung the blade hard into the abdomen of the firth. The fifth still had momentum and strength to lunge his blade down but Sen Ju used number three as a shield again. The fourth attacked again. Sen Ju dropped the third as a shield and ducked, slicing across the thighs of the fourth. The Jem'hadar staggered forwards as Sen Ju spun the blade like a baton and sliced off the final warrior's head in a swift motion.

Alexander stood out from behind the holo rock in amazement.

There was a pause, as Sen Ju seemed to savour his moment of triumph.

"Eight years you say." Alexander called out.

Sen Ju laughed. "Suddenly a block of wood has some appeal ehh,,Alexander"

The doors of the holo suite opened and an old Klingon entered. "There is a message on subspace for an Alexander Rozhenko." He gruffed and then promptly left.

Sen Ju looked at Alexander.

"My father most likely. I tried to contact him earlier but he was busy."

"On the complicator?" Sen Ju asked.

"Communicator. I will be back soon"

"How do I fight this again?"

"Just ask the computer to reset the program and away you go."

Sen Ju grinned and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

Alexander took a deep breath before approaching the communicator. His relationship with his father Worf had always been choppy.

"Father."

"Alexander, you have been hard to reach. How has your trip to Boreth gone? My last visit there …was eventful."

"There are many great things here father. Many great sights and the Followers have told many stories. I made a new friend. His name is Sen Ju"

Worf frowned. "Hmmm you are not telling me a falsehood are you?"

Alexander looked surprised. "No Father, he says that is his name."

"It is unlikely that that is his name. He may be trying to trick you. Has he tried to sell you something?"

"No, No, what makes you think he is lying."

Worf sat back in his chair. "In the Fifth Song of K'vat, Kahless disguises himself as a merchant to enter the city of Ba'enq. His intention was to seek the disposition of Molor's army in that city. He took the name Sen Ju, a northener's name…."

"Son of Tuy Lan?" Alexander ventured tentatively.

"Yes…You do remember. I am pleased."

Alexander had not remembered at all. His studies of the chronicles had never been very thorough. Alexander's brain began to add up many of the events that had transpired over the last few days. Sen Ju's skills, His reaction in the temple. His knowledge of certain things.

"Alexander, Alexander, are you listening to me" Worf voice called through.

"Sorry father, ….can I ask a favour?"

"What is it?"

"When the clone of Kahless was examined on the Enterprise. There would have been a copy of his DNA kept on file."

"Yes."

"Can I be sent a copy?"

"What would you want that for?"

Alexander paused. He needed a plausible story. "There are some young children here who know nothing of the process. I wanted to help them."

Worf looked confused. "Very well, I will send them." Worf then typed at his console. "There …they have been sent."

"One more thing….When Kahless left the city promising to return. He pointed at a star. Do we know why he picked that star?"

"It is not included in the records."

"Have you ever heard of Rac'chuq?"

"No….That word is not familiar."

"An old warrior I met here called it the heart star of the warrior constellation."

"Interesting. Ancient astrology was practiced by our people, but it was outlawed centuries ago as superstition. But you may have an interesting insight. I will look some more into this. Very good Alexander."

"Thank you father, I will speak with you later."

"Very good. Take care on Boreth and avoid people who may be trying to take advantage of you."

"Thank you father."

Alexander closed the com link and sat on a seat nearby. His head was now swimming with speculations. Could the Klingon hacking away at the Jem'hadar in the holosuite be the actual Kahless?

The prospect seemed impossible.

Alexander looked at the DNA from the clone and the DNA taken when Sen Ju was at Outpost 47. He was not a scientist so he could not determine the exact nature of what he was looking for.

"Is there a scientist here?" He suddenly called out in the tavern. Some of the people there gave him a strange look. Then the Klingon behind the bar pointed to a female sitting in the far corner.

Alexander nodded and walked over quickly.

"Excuse me but I understand you know the sciences."

She looked up at Alexander with a sneer.

"If you are seeking a mate, I prefer my warriors …more mature."

"No..No, I was…"

"What? Am I not good enough for you?" she snapped again.

"It's not that, I am sorry..Look I have…."

"Snivelling weak little warrior. Be gone before I gut you like a targ" She continued.

Alexander took a breath. "Shut up and sit down."

She sneered at him again, then relaxed. "Maybe you do have something in you afterall."

"Look at this." Alexander handed the records to her.

"Humph….DNA of two siblings maybe. They either both have the same father or mother. Found your long lost bother have you?"

Alexander grabbed back the records and marched off to the holosuit.

He was preparing to present this new evidence to Sen Ju but then doubt crept in again. There had to be something, something that would be undeniable. Something that would prove without a shadow of a doubt that this was Kahless.

Alexander entered the holosuite. As he did, he tripped on the body of a Jem'hadar. Sen Ju was standing victorious again surrounded by dead bodies. Alexander did a quick count. "six, seven, that one's missing his head…eight, nine…"

"Nine, you took on nine Jem'hadar?" Alexander exclaimed.

"Ten actually, there is a another over in those bushes."

"You are…."

The old warrior of the tavern abruptly entered. "Computer end program."

The scene disappeared and the original form of the room came into view.

"Times up," the old man gruffed, "Others are waiting."

Sen Ju frowned.

"We have to share." Alexander said to him.

Sen Ju nodded with disappointment.

Alexander then spotted an odd dark item on the floor.

"What is that?"

"I was having fun. I had to go. There was a full set of bushes there and…"

"Oh no…don't tell me…no no…I don't want to know any more. Let's just get out of here before we end up in a real fight."

"Don't they do this in this time either?"

"We do..yes…I will tell you where later. Let's go."

They left, passing a horde of four Klingons carrying bat'leths, and made their way to the room.

"Rest time. And I have earned it indeed. That sorcery room is brilliant, Alexander. I wish I had had a thousand of them in my time."

"When was your time?"

Sen Ju paused. "Many many years ago. Long before any of these marvels."

"Had you heard of Kahless?"

"Of course, looks like everyone has heard of Kahless. Even the trees have him stamped into the grain."

"But did you know the real Kahless."

"Sort of, kind of. He was an old man, you would see him at festivals and celebrations or whenever there was a need to lift the moral of the people, he would be rolled out like a magic being to raise the hearts of the people. There would be songs and story and lots of heavy drinking."

There was a long pause then Alexander spoke. "That sounds like bitterness."

"He never wanted any of those things."

"How would you know that?"

"It was in his eyes, Alexander. A warrior's sole is in his eyes. The eyes show fear, joy, sadness. You know who you are about to fight by their eyes. His eyes were dead at times. Dead from so many empty cups at his table of friends he had lost to Sto Vo Kor. A warrior's heart may lift knowing a brother has gone to that great hall that awaits us all but there is still an empty cup at the table and the chorus of song is never the same."

"So you were close enough to see his eyes?"

Sen Ju paused as if he knew his mistake. The flaw in his story.

"No more tonight Alexander, I am tired."

"But.."

"No more I say" he snapped again angrily.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

That night as Sen Ju slept. Alexander walked back up the mountain to the temples. At the entry he met a young priest of Kahless. "My name is Alexander and I have a few questions."

"We are closed for the night my brother."

"I thought the house of Kahless would always be open."

The young priest smiled. "The house of Kahless also needs to be cleaned."

"What is your name?" Alexander asked.

"Kor'tath"

"How long have you been a priest."

"Two years."

"Tell me Kor'tath, Is there any single item in this temple that only the true Kahless would know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, any person could say, Yes I am Kahless and that's my sword or d'k tagh. That's my painting. But is there an item that would prove that …only the true Kahless would know or use."

"Or open…" Kor'tath added.

"Yes…open maybe."

"In the gallery there is a small lock box, it was said that the Lady Lukara gave it to Kahless as a gift. It was made by the finest locksmith artisan in all Qo'nos. It cannot be opened. Only legend has suggested what lies inside the box. Only Kahless or the Lady Lukara would know how to open the item."

"Perfect…I need that item."

"The item is a precious relic. It's priceless. It's not something you can just take and return. Has some charlatan told you that he is Kahless?"

"Listen…I will show you."

Alexander laid out his case. Showing the evidence he had gathered. The priest was at a loss to understand the DNA much as Alexander was.

"We should show this evidence to the High Priest Koreth." Kor'tath announced.

"And what if we are wrong. We would all look like idiots. This is sensitive and saying there maybe a person who is Kahless here invites death. Klingon style. It is just a box. It can be brought back. You need not loose sight of it at anytime." Alexander explained.

Kor'tath wandered off for a moment as if contemplating this, then he returned. "I will get the box. Tell no one"

Alexander and Kor'tath headed back down the mountain to the tavern. Creeping inside, they made their way to the room where Sen Ju was still asleep. Alexander pointed to the small table near the bed. "Set it there." he whispered.

Bor'tath sat the box down carefully and they both left the room. "Grab a seat." Alexander said pointing to a couple of chairs in the empty bar. "Now we wait."

Hours passed. Alexander and Bor'tath both ended up falling asleep.

They were both awakened by raised voices in the bar room.

"Whats happened?" Alexander asked shaking off the sleep. Bor'tath awoke suddenly nearly falling off his chair.

Alexander walked quickly back to the room with Bor'tath close behind.

Sen Ju was gone and the lock box lay opened on the small table. Bor'tath raced forwards to the box to see that it had various locks of hair within. "The children, he kept locks of their children." He exclaimed.

Alexander followed the noise. The old man of the tavern and two large klingons were bashing at the door of the holo suite. "Whats going on?"

"You," the old man accused, "Your friend has locked himself in the holo suite."

"My bother is not well, I will get him out."

A moment later, Bor'tath arrived yelling. "It's Kahless, It's kahless, our lord has returned. The years of waiting are at an end."

"What? Again? Have you priests cooked up another one in a test tube?" one of the klingons laughed.

"Ignore him," Alexander said, "Too much blood wine."

Alexander turned back to the old man. "Get me a tool kit and I will get him out." Alexander then thrust a handful of money into the old man's hands. "I will get him out."

The old man looked at the money with a sneer and then waved off the two large klingons. "Tool kit is behind the bar. If it's stolen I will kill you."

Alexander nodded and raced to the bar.

A moment later he had the panel off the holosuite and was trying to remember which circuit ran the door controls. He tried one and recoiled as a shower of sparks leapt out at him. "Not that one." He mumbled.

Bor'tath stood silent and agog watching this happen in front of him.

With a click the door opened on the holo suite and Alexander walked tentatively in. Bor'tath then raced in close behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11

The bushes with in the holodeck were in place just as before. The light was dim.

Alexander looked about. All was silent. Then a voice came out from the darkness.

"Very clever Alexander."

"It was not my intention to be clever." Alexander replied.

Bor'tath fell to his knees. "My lord." He exclaimed.

"Who is that idiot?"

"He is Bor'tath, a priest from the temple."

"Tell him to get up or I will cut off his head."

Alexander waved for Bor'tath to get up. Bor'tath looked about desperately trying to get a glimpse of his icon before slowly rising to his feet.

"You are Kahless." Alexander spoke, "My father will go crazy when he learns of this."

"No one must know." Kahless roared from the darkness.

"But you are who you are."

Out of the darkness the book of the chronicles of Kahless sailed out, landing near Alexander's feet.

"That is Kahless. I am ….no one"

"The book is old….it has been changed maybe…it…"

"It's lies mixed with the truth. It tells a tale of a warrior who is not me. It spouts wanton boasts of glories that never happened, well, sort of happened but not as it states or for reasons it espouses."

"So…you can set the records straight. You can tell ….."

"Who will listen? Gods do not die, even when they die before the eyes of millions, they never die. I am no god, I was a Klingon warrior. All I ever knew is gone. All that I ever loved is dust. I am lost. I am dead, This is Gre'thor, and Fek'lei laughs on high at me."

"No No my lord, you have returned as was your promise" Bor'tath interjected.

"Promise!, there was no promise. I did not want to die surrounding by wailing woman. I stole out of the city with my Lady Lukara dressed as a peasant. We travelled the roads till we reached the hills of D'uklah. There I sat by a rock in the sun. The wind was light and I could feel it on my face. The growth in my throat made it hard to breathe. The light was failing."

Suddenly there was the smashing sound of a bottle and Kahless staggered out of the dark up to Alexander. Kahless was obviously drunk.

"I died on that hill. Now I am here in this land of magic surrounded by strangers."

Kahless turned to the priest. "Your book says I await the honoured dead in Sto Vo Kor, what say you now? Does your charlatan messiah please you?"

Bor'tath remained dumbstruck.

"If there is any Klingon in you at all you will kill me" Kahless spouted accusingly at Alexander.

"No my lord. You cannot be lost." Bor'tath pleaded.

"Idiot priest, what would you have me do? I am a relic, like the other rubbish lining the walls of your temples. Maybe you can put me in at the entrance so the visitor can bow to kiss my ass as they enter," Kahless shouted then turned back to Alexander, "Kill me Alexander. I am no use to anyone. Let me go to Sto Vo Kor with honour."

"Honour….What is it with this Klingon obsession? I have lived in many worlds. Seen many cultures and there is something to be said for the human desire to fight against challenges rather than to surrender to them. My father tried to die when he was badly hurt in an accident but he chose to fight. He was successful with the help of others. You are obviously healthy, fit and highly skilled. Skills that will find a place in this new age. Skills like no other."

"I am desolate. Alone. I may live but every day I will die."

Suddenly a realisation came to Alexander "You say you died on a hillside with Lady Lukara at your side?"

Kahless paused. "That's all I remember at the end."

"The aliens that took you, they restored you. Maybe they took her as well. Maybe she is out there right now. Maybe we could find her."

Kahless's eyes fired open as if struck by a lucid awakening. He turned and looked to the door, then back to Alexander. "Could such sorcery be possible?"

"I do not know but you were collected and restored by someone. It stands to reason that Lady Lukara would have been taken as well."

"Tempt me with a lie Alexander and I will kill you where you stand." Kahless roared.

"Not a lie…Hope, just hope and a cause to go on. A quest…that's it….A quest."

Kahless howled and then broke down.

"Kahless the unforgettable then cried an ocean of tears." Bor'tath spoke quietly.

"Shut up Bor'tath" Alexander replied quietly.

A moment passed and the drunken Kahless began to regain his stoic composure.

"A quest you say." He mumbled.

"A quest," Alexander replied, "Besides you owe me a debt..wooden block and all."

"And you owe me…sorcery and all."

Alexander grinned.

"Then let us make a pact here to this quest. A blood oath to this cause and to a code of silence. None shall know I have returned."

"The people need Kahless. They have awaited for so long." Bor'tath spoke.

"The people can wait a while longer," Alexander replied, "Besides he is your boss and all. You really want to defy his request?"

Bor'teth looked at Kahless who was snarling at him. Bor'teth froze for a moment and then shook his head to indicate no.

"Good," Alexander added.

Kahless took out his d'k tahg and cut his hand. He then handed the d'k tahg to Alexander who cut his hand, handing the d'k tahg to Bor'teth. Bor'teth squinted but complied and all three hands were then joined to seal the pact.

"Now Bor'teth, you need to return that box to the temple before it is missed." Alexander directed.

"Leave the hair, that was for me and her…they never knew what was inside it anyway." Kahless added.

Bor'teth nodded and left.

"Let's get you a raktajino." Alexander announced.

"More sorcery?"

Alexander shook his head. "No..Klingon coffee"


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12

Bor'teth snuck the lock box back into its place in the gallery and began packing his items into a sack when the High Priest Koreth appeared at the door of his room. "Bor'teth, I am told by some that you left the temple last night."

Bor'teth turned around and bowed his head to Koreth. "Yes, that is true."

"Now I see you packing. Where are you going?"

Bor'teth paused for a moment. "I have received a vision from Kahless. He has instructed me to pack my things and join a quest with two others."

Koreth smiled. "A bad dream perhaps. Have you been drinking? You are very young to be called to such a cause."

"He told me Gre'thor awaits me if I fail. He is my lord and I dare not refuse."

"You should feel a sense of glorious honour if such were true. Why do you show such distress?"

"I doubt my worthyness. And my own inner strength."

"You should sleep on this vision a few days. Maybe it will become clear that…"

Bor'teth looked sharply up at Koreth. "Rac'chuq, that's the name of the star. The heart of the warrior constellation. That is why we are here. This is the star Kahless pointed to. The heart of the warrior fitting for the greatest of the great."

Koreth's eyes opened wide. "That is only known by the high priests. It is a …"

"Secret, like many others I have no doubt."

"You have received a most powerful vision. Your calling is most perplexing."

Bor'teth slumped his sack down on the floor.

"I know …I know…why me? I don't know. I am not the best warrior. Not even a very good priest. Clumsy and foolish at times. I may not be worthy but I have been summonsed."

"Should I meet with these other two?"

"No. I would say yes. But ….i do not want to offend the vision."

"Will you keep a chronicle of this quest?"

"Yes…I will."

"You will keep me apprised."

"Of course. I am either going to the glorious adventure of a lifetime or a terrible demise. A prayer to Kahless for the former."

Koreth placed his hand on Bor'teth's shoulder. "Have faith, Kahless will guide and protect you."

Bor'tath patted the hand then picked up his sack. "Kapla."

Kahless looked over Alexander's shoulder as he sat at a console looking through lists of data.

"What are you doing with this magic box?" He asked.

"For a quest, we need a ship. This place is where ship owners seek crews. If we get employment on these ships we can get our way about in our search. It would help if there was a starting point. Do you remember the name of the ship that found you."

"I did not even know I was on a ship then. It was a building with no windows. The one window it did have I tried to smash through but failed."

"What was the name of the klingon that gave you the book?"

"Do Tok, an old klingon maybe my age….well my age as I was."

Alexander began keying into the consol then sat back with a grin. "Ko Vo Tek"

Alexander contacted the Ko Vo Tek only to learn that the cabinet that Kahless had been found in was sold to a Ferengi trader named Glom. Alexander then spent another half hour trying to track down Glom. Bor'tath arrived carrying his sack and went to bow to Kahless again. A quick snarl from Kahless rectified the situation and he sat quietly at the back.

Finding the Ferengi trader proved a difficult task and then haggling a deal proved even more so. Buying from Klingons was fine to him but selling was fraught with dangers. Alexander assured him he was part human and the deal would be safe.

"Now we need 15 strips of gold pressed latinum." Alexander mumbled.

"Currency. What wrong with gold?" Kahless replied.

"Gold can be faked using…the magic wall device."

"Really? What about gems?"

"Diamonds are no good unless they are huge and perfect. Same with many others."

"There may be a stash of such items in a vault if it has not been discovered."

"A vault?"

"Yes, in the Citadel at Qam-Chee, there was a keep. When lords of the house would come they would occasionally present gifts. I had no need for such trinkets but some considered it an offence to their honour if I refused. In times of famines, the trinkets proved useful."

"OK, so all we need do is get to the keep of Qam-Chee, hope it's not empty, get enough to satisfy Glom and meet him in the Naimada system in 5 days." Alexander laughed at this seemingly impossible task.

Bor'tath meekly raised his hand. Kahless looked at him. "What?"

"There…there is a commute ship that takes pilgrims back and forth between here and Qam-Chee. It leaves daily at noon and we could be there in a day and a bit."

"Book passage immediately Bor'tath, for three." Alexander grinned.

Alexander and Kahless packed their items and were joined by Bor'tath as they began for the door of the tavern. A young drunken klingon suddenly stood before them with a d'h tahg. "I have seen Kahless and my place among the honoured dead is assured. Now prepare for battle." Kahless laughed and with a deft step he leapt onto a stool and from there, a table, scattering the klingons sitting there and onwards to the wall of the tavern where two display swords hung. In a moment he had them in his hands and leapt back. The drunken klingon was startled but advanced with the d'k tahg. In a flash, Kahless formed the two swords like a pair of scissors about the klingon's neck.

"So when you appear at the gates of Sto Vo Kor, what shall you say? That you died in glorious battle against the enemies of the empire, against the very armies of Feh'lhr himself? Or that you perished while drunk in a bar fight?"

The klingon breathed out slowly then with a grimace he put his d'k tahg away in its pouch. Kahless smiled.

"Good choice." Bor'tath said as all three walked past.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13

At outpost 47, Devok, the security commander, was seated at his table when a group of surly looking men entered the room. He reached for his disrupter but the men got there faster. Devok slowly pulled his hand back and glared at the men.

"What do you want?"

"Hello, my name is not important but what I want is. Some business associates of mine failed to make a delivery that was important. I have arrived on this putrid dump of a location to get to the bottom of this business issue. However, upon arriving, I hear that my business associates have met with foul play and I was wondering as to the status of your investigations into their untimely demise."

"If you think you can torture me for information then you have come a long way for nothing." Devok snarled.

"Torture, no no, nothing so indelicate. There are three tri-cobolt devices ready to go off in error in a sensitive area of this quaint little outpost. Maybe your masters will take umbrage with your inability to maintain order here. I of course offer another alternative," The man said and then nodded to another man who was carrying a case, " A retirement fund of sorts, or donate it to the poor and helpless if you wish."

The other man opened the small case on the table before Devok to reveal it lined with strips of gold pressed latinum.

Devok's nose flared a little.

"Now you know that people like us have enormous resources and whether you agree or not, I will find what I need."

Devok paused then spoke. "What do you want?"

"I would like more details into the investigation of the death of my associates. More specifically, the names of the perpetrators."

Devok lifted his hand and slowly closed the case then pulled it back towards himself.

A few minutes later the men left the room. The one who was speaking to Devok opened up a communicator. "Peridon to Katar, we have the details. We are looking for a Klingon called Sun Ju. He was last known to be heading to Boreth. I want anything you can find. Call Klat at the tavern on Boreth. Tell him to get started."


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14

The trip to Qo'Nos went without incident. Kahless snored, still sleeping off the drink. Alexander was reading through more details of ships requiring crews. Bor'tath began entering details into his chronicle. On arrival, they began the long walk to the Citadel.

"How do we plan to get past the guards?" Alexander asked Kahless.

"We walk past."

"You don't really live here any more. Things have changes a bit."

Kahless went to speak but a transport ship glided overhead and he ducked a little watching it with caution. Alexander grinned at him.

"Not afraid…not" Kahless snorted at him.

"The citadel has a public entrance for pilgrims. My influence as a priest should get us into the back of the libraries. From there it is up to our lord." Bor'tath interrupted pointing at Kahless.

Kahless stopped and grabbed Bor'tath by the collar. "From this moment on, you shall call me Sen Ju. Not lord or master or emperor or any other targ shu'dak title. Do you understand?"

Bor'tath nodded.

"Just out of curiosity, Where did the name Sen Ju come from?" Alexander asked as Kahless released Bor'teth from his grip with a shove.

"He was my trainer at the monastery …..and a friend. He went to Sto Vo Kor protecting me."

All three walked into the main entrance of the citadel, then through a number of rooms whilst Kahless craned about occasionally remarking on the changes since he lived there. True to his word, Bor'tath showed his identifications and they gained access to the rear corridors of the libraries.

From there, Kahless headed to a stair well that led down to the basements. They all followed down until they came to a small room off to the left of a dark and musty corridor.

Kahless felt about the walls and began to push at a number of stones. Suddenly there was a click and a wall pull open with a scraping noise revealing a room. The room was pitch black. With a few button pushes on a triquarter, Alexander rigged a makeshift light source and they all entered the room.

Through the darkness they could see it was a large room filled with numerous crates, chests and shelves of items. "Aladdin's cave." Alexander spoke in awe.

"Who?.

"An earth story of a famous cave filled with valuables."

"Hardly, most of this stuff is just worthless trinkets as I said before," Kahless spoke dismissively, "Oooh , is that, in the corner, what I think it is…Bring the light here Alexander quickly."

Alexander shone the light into the corner of the room. There stood against the stone was a plain featureless bat'leth.

"It is…I wondered where I had left that thing. My first bat'leth." Kahless beamed as he walked over to pick it up.

"With this I fought many battles and won….." Kahless picked up the bat'leth which promptly disintegrated with rust and age to the floor beneath him. "Awwwhhh" He groaned.

Alexander hid a laugh.

Bor'teth opened one of the chests to find it filled with clothes that had long rotted.

"Maybe more luck here." Kahless mumbled opening a crate. Inside was a set of curved swords and four short spears. They, unlike the clothes and the bat'leth were in remarkable condition. "Excellent."

Bor'teth opened another chest and called them over. "Here..look"

Inside the chest was a wide range of necklaces, heavily incrusted with gem stones. Gold bangles, neck collars. Alexander's eyes opened wide as he pulled a decoratively lined box containing 5 large black crystals. "Couldn't be. Do you know where these came from?"

"Hmmumph" Kahless shrugged.

Alexander scanned them with the triquarter. "Amazing, we are in business. Black dilithium crystals. Highly rare, highly sought after. We may get a ship yet."

All three began bagging some of the items including the black dilithium. Bor'teth found a ceremonial dagger which he insisted on taking.

"The high priest at Boreth will expect results from this quest. If he does not get something he may start asking questions we do not want to answer." Bor'teth explained.

"They should be happy with the foolish items they already have. They deserve nothing." Kahless growled.

"Bor'teth is right however," Alexander added, "We do not want or need people asking question."

Kahless paused, then waved his reluctant acquiescence.

Kahless then took one of the rotting articles of clothing and wrapped the swords and the short spears.

"Let's go before we get found." Kahless announced.

They left with Kahless closing the wall behind them. At the top of the stairs, two guards spotted Alexander and Bor'teth. "What are you doing there? What is that you are carrying?"

Kahless had not yet reached the top of the stairs. He ducked back into the darkness.

Bor'teth immediately pulled the dagger out of his coat and held it up. "This is the Dagger of Qam-Chee. There is to be a ceremony on Boreth in three days. The High Priest will present it to the spirit of Kahless. The halls of Boreth will be filled with klingons both high and low. There shall be songs sung and…"

"Shut up priest….Just go" One of the Klingon guards waved.

Bor'teth bowed and Alexander tentatively copied.

The two of them began to walk down the hall to give the impression of normality. After the guards had passed, Kahless emerged from the stairwell carrying his bundle of weapons and, with a quick step, he caught up with the other two.

"Well done priest, I would not have thought you had that type of mettle, to lie so calmly and so annoyingly to two powerful warriors." Kahless grinned.

"I have never been involved in a robbery either."

"Not a robbery, we are not thieves, these items are mine."

"Well, my story would more likely be believed."

Outside the citadel, all three began to walk down the long road to the city.

"So now?" Kahless asked.

"Now we need a ship to the Naimada system and be there in three days." Alexander answered.

Bor'teth pointed. "There is a hub to the north of the city. There are lots of ships stored there, mostly civilian"

"How far?"

"Miles...we best use a transporter for inside the city to get there quicker." Bor'teth replied.

"Another ship?" Kahless asked, "Does no one march any more? Have my people become a race of sluggards?"

"No transporters…we have items that may need explanations." Alexander added patting his pockets.

"March it is" Kahless asserted.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15

Bor'teth was not used to the long walk and was staggering about when they reached the main building at the Hub. Sitting inside, at a counter, was an old portly Klingon who did not even look up as they entered.

"We want to know if there is a ship for sale."

The old klingon growled lightly as if the intrusion was an inconvenience. Then he looked up. "This way."

He led them out to a large three tiered Vulcan Survey ship in poor looking condition. "This is it…there is nothing else." The old klingon spoke.

Alexander and Bor'teth looked dumbstruck.

Suddenly a young female klingon came out of the main entry. "Novek, what are you doing?"

"Your time is up, I have not seen a single darsek from you for months, this piece of garbage had been here long enough." Novek yelled back.

"You petaq, this is my ship. Mine, all I need is a little more time."

"Time is up, it's salvage now and I have the right to sell"

The female began swearing and stomping about as Novek turned to Alexander. "3000 Darseks and you leave in 7 days or I keep the money. You can have the female for free."

"One moment." Alexander spoke to Novek and then walked over to the arm waving female.

"Tell me…."

"You can't have it. You will have to kill me fi…" the female roared at Alexander but instantly fell silent when Alexander displayed one of the black dilithium crystals.

Alexander moved it from side to side and the female watched it with a mesmerised silence.

"Your name is?"

She paused for a moment as if holding back some dark secret. "L'tara, daughter of Bretar."

"What do you do?"

"I find and trade in antiquities, and I was good at it but I was betrayed by that petaq Kosvok who left me with this busted down piece of junk. I was marooned whist he stole all the…." L'tara complained noisily.

"Do you have a list of the parts you need for this ship?"

"Yes..I have a list…"

"Can I look at the list?"

L'tara paused for a moment and then handed over a pad with the list. "You may be in luck," Alexander spoke whilst perusing the list, "It just so happens that the three of us are also seeking specific antiquities, so I was thinking that a partnership may be in order."

"I am not interested in hiring another crew."

"Ok, I guess we will have to look elsewhere."

L'tara squirmed in her spot realising that this may be her only hope to get her ship running.

"Very well, very well….Partners"

Alexander smiled and then handed the list over to Novek. "How soon could we have these parts?"

Novek frowned. "I am not a supply office, I am…."

Alexander handed Novek one of the black dilithium crystals.

"I am today. …24 hours." Novek continued.

Alexander turned back to L'tara. "Can we have a look through the ship?"

Alexander and L'tara walked into the ship. Bor'teth followed close behind but Kahless stood at the door of the ship. He looked about with consternation. A moment later, Bor'teth returned to the entry and looked at Kahless. Kahless stood taller and walked into the ship.

The internals of the ship were very large. The ship was designed for a crew of 20 people. It had 4 decks and a large bridge. A fair number of the internal walls were missing exposing the plasma relays and internal workings. Being a Vulcan vessels the amenities were limited and spartan in nature. Kahless was pleased to hear there was a holodeck or sorcery room as he called it. It seemed that the Vulcan's used it for periods of meditation.

Alexander started to work on one of the food replicators. The first efforts produced inedible slop, the next efforts produced nothing but a startling shower of sparks. The third effort was successful only in producing simple articles of food and fluids but it pleased Alexander as a step forward.

Bor'teth began using Alexander's triquarter to relabel the terminal buttons as they were written in Vulcan and not Klingon.

Kahless began to wander about the ship, turning every corner like an enemy was about to pounce. L'tara watched him at a distance, shaking her head as though he were a madman.

Chap 16

Nightfall. Bor'teth and Alexander ate food from the operational replicator using a control panel on the bridge as a table. L'tara looked into the room from the door. After a short hesitation she came in.

Alexander waved her over. She paused but then complied.

"So what's your story?" Alexander asked.

"I have no story."

"So you thought that you, on your own, without a crew could repair and operate a Vulcan Survey ship."

"L'tara remained silent.

"No story it is then." Alexander mumbled.

L'tara ordered food from the replicator and walked back to Alexander and Bor'teth.

"I find and recover antiques, collectables, valuables. People pay good money."

"She's a thief." Bor'teth commented.

"I am not a thief." She yelled, "These items have no owners. If I was to steal the shirt from your back then I would be a thief and if I were to bury a knife in your ribs.."

"..Then I may be grateful." Kahless then arrived at the door, "But today he has shown me that he can be trusted. He preformed magnificently."

"I take items that no one knows is missing from civilisations long dead. This is not theft. It's salvage."

"Then why this ship?" Alexander asked.

"It's a survey ship. The Vulcan's have excellent sensors on these ships." L'tara explained.

"My guess it's a war trophy from when Gawron tore up the Kitimer Accord with the Federation and what klingon would want a ship almost completely without weapons." Alexander ventured, "It also explains all this damage."

"I had a crew and a ship. I was betrayed. They took everything and left me here. This was all there was."

"It takes heart to admit defeat woman," Kahless said, "But fear not, revenge is a great motivator."

"Ok..That's my story, What's yours?"

"I am Alexander Rozhenko, Weapons officer of the Ya'Vang. That is Sen Ju, he is a specialist in ancient languages and historical events and that is Bor'teth, novice priest from Boreth."

"You are the oddest collection of klingons I have ever met."

"And you have just joined them." Alexander laughed.

"Targ, Cooked." Kahless barked at the food replicator. The replicator burbled an odd series of sounds and squeaks then switched off.

"Come eat this Sen Ju," Alexander held up a plate of food, "The magic wall is broken again."

"Magic wall?" L'tara asked.

"He's eccentric."

In the morning, crate loads of parts and equipment began to materialise beside the ship. Alexander, L'tara and Bor'teth began looking through the inventory arriving as Kahless stood near the door of the ship wary of these strange items appearing from thin air.

"We need a gravunit to move some of these heavier items." L'tara said surveying all the crates.

"I will go see if Novek has anything." Alexander replied.

Alexander saw Kahless looking useless up at the door of the ship. "Ka….Sen Ju, come with me, we need to get something to carry these crates."

Sen Ju nodded and followed.

They entered the main building. Novek was sitting at his desk like before but this time he was robed like a wealthy merchant and gorging on a large leg of targ.

"Novek, I am looking to borrow a gravunit to move these crates into the ship."

He looked and grinned with a mouthful of targ then nodded to a side door on the room.

Alexander and Kahless walked through the door, down a small corridor which opened up into a workshop. "There's one." Alexander pointed.

Alexander walked over and activated it. The gravunit rose floating a metre from the ground.

"Klen." Kahless exulted in awe.

"More sorcery," Alexander grinned, "Perfectly safe."

At the far end of the workshop a group of klingons were making repairs to various components.

"We need to be in the Naimada system in two days and some engineers will help." Alexander pointed.

They walked over. "Hello…" Alexander started.

"Go away, little warrior, big warriors are busy"

Kahless laughed. "Shall I try?"

"No..No..let me try again." Alexander replied trying to avoid a fight.

Alexander turned to the engineers. "So, you enjoy blood wine pumped out of a replicator. How good would it be have a barrel of the real stuff. The finest vintage." Alexander then spilled some of the gemstones onto a work bench.

One of the klingons grasped some of the stones with wide eyes. "Bac'tar, this warrior has suddenly become as big a Kahless himself."

Kahless laughed again.

"What do you want?" The apparent leader of the klingon group snorted as he too looked at the stones.

"There is a Vulcan Survey ship out in.."

"That thing is garbage, the parts needed to fix it…"

"We have the parts."

"When do you want us?"

"Now." replied Alexander adding another gemstone.

The group of Klingons grinned at their fortune and headed out the main warehouse doors towards the Vulcan ship.

"A word of caution Alexander," Kahless began, "Loyalty bought with a purse or cajoled at the tip of a sword is never as good as loyalty that is a conviction in the heart."

"We only their loyalty for today, otherwise we will miss that meeting with the Ferengi."

Within an hour, the Vulcan ship had mains power online. Two hours, the replicators and transporter. Four hours, the impulse engines and the main computer was online and after six hours the warp core was brought online. After two failed attempts, the Vulcan Survey ship succeeded in lifting off. The team of klingon engineers soon departed via the transporters and the ship pulled out of the Qo'nos atmosphere and headed off into deep space.


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16

L'tara sat in the command seat on the bridge trying best to hide her joy at the events transpiring. Alexander smiled at her and excused himself. He was tired and it was time to pick one of the ten available quarters for sleep. He began to wonder where Kahless had disappeared to.

"Computer locate Sun Ju"

The computer voice was a Vulcan female. "No such name exists with the crew manifest."

"Hmm..another job to do…Computer, how many people are on board?"

"There are four life signs."

"What are the locations of those four life signs?"

"One is on the bridge, One in Corridor 4A, One in rest quarter 6 on deck 4, One in the holodeck."

"Fighting again I bet."

Alexander walked to the holodeck, opened the door and entered. The insides of the holodeck were dark, dense undergrowth with the exception of the small fire in the middle of a clearing.

"Sen Ju?"

"It's you Alexander." Kahless spoke directly from behind.

Alexander was momentarily startled.

"What's going on?" Alexander asked gesturing the fire.

"My cabin."

"Your cabin?"

"This is how I have slept for many years as a warriors. Under the sky with a fire at my feet. Those cabins with their voices in the walls are no place for me. This is how a warrior sleeps." Kahless explained as he lay down by the fire.

Alexander paused for a while. "Mind if I join you?"

Kahless grunted and waved his hand as indicating a welcome.

Alexander lay down in the dirt by the fire, pondering for a moment on what conversation to start but soon fell asleep despite himself.

"Up" Kahless called tapping Alexander's feet with a stick.

Alexander groaned but complied. "More blocks."

"Not blocks, boats."

"Boats?"

Within a few minutes, it all became clear to Alexander. A short distance from the camp site was a lake. A rowboat of klingon design, a two headed targ figurehead adorned the stern and the prow. The boat sat beside a short pier.

Kahless, carrying the same stick he woke Alexander with, ran down the pier and deftly jumped into the rowboat. With the exact same swivelling manoeuvre he used on the block of wood, Kahless tapped both targ heads on each end of the boat then leapt back onto the pier.

"You make this stuff look so easy." Alexander mumbled.

Kahless threw Alexander the stick and waved his arm to indicate Alexander's turn.

Alexander walked down to the rowboat and stepped in carefully. The boat began to rock from side to side as Alexander's centre of gravity shifted about. Slowly, Alexander touched one of the heads with his stick and swept about and touched the other. "Not that hard." He thought.

"It will need to be as quick as I did." Kahless grinned.

Alexander took a breath and then quickly touched one head and spun to get the other. The boat rocked strongly but Alexander retained his balance.

"You forgot the 'jump into the boat' part first" Kahless pointed out.

Alexander stepped out of the boat slowly and stood on the pier. Taking a deep breath, he leapt back in and touched the first head and spinning to touch the other he overbalanced and nosedived into the water.

Rising to the surface, he spat out a mouthful of water and glared at Kahless expecting him to be laughing. Kahless was not laughing, he simply turned about and began to leave. "Practice practice Alexander."

"Another long day." Alexander mumbled puling himself up onto the pier.

On the bridge of the Vulcan ship L'tara was looking at the sensor read outs on a display screen when Bor'teth entered. "Have you been up all night?" Bor'teth asked.

L'tara ignored him at first then looked up. "Yes, I am busy." She snapped.

"Fatigue does not make for a safe passage."

"Nor does your comments bode safety for you. I suggest silence for your sake."

"I don't believe that we have decided who is in charge here?"

"This is my ship," L'tara shouted, "And I will kill anyone who says otherwise."

"A person can own something and yet still not be in charge of it." Bor'teth replied calmly.

Kahless then entered the room. "What is this animosity? We are allies."

L'tara looked at Kahless. "Tell this petaq to hold his tongue before I cut it out."

"Why?"

"He challenges my authority."

"If he wants to take authority over this ship, he may challenge for it. It's the klingon way."

L'tara was taken aback. "Then let him issue his challenge and I will cut out his heart." She roared pulling a dagger from the pouch on her side.

Kahless looked at Bor'teth. "You wish to challenge?"

"No..I was …just concerned with our safety. She has not slept and if we run into danger here it could put our lives at risk."

"No challenge…so no fight. She is in charge then, and you, priest will hold your tongue. And L'tara you shall get some sleep. A fatigued warrior is poor in battle."

Kahless pulled his sword and put on a short display of his prowess, the sword whistling through the air before his thrust it back into the scabbard on his back. L'tara's eyes open wide on seeing this display. "Don't make me challenge for authority, I will more than likely fly us into one of those rocks out there."

"Who will fly the ship?"

"Priest, can you fly this metal bird?" Kahless asked.

"Yes my…Sen Ju."

"There…He can run this thing while you rest."

L'tara nodded.

"Klingon politics, brevity and efficiency. I always admired that part." Kahless grinned as he looked with fascination at the stars passing in the view screen.

L'tara turned to Bor'teth. "Wake me in three hours or if there is an attack."

"I shall." He nodded.

"How long till we get to where ever we are going.? Kahless asked.

Bor'teth bumbled about looking at the instrumentation then replied. "Fourteen hours"


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17

Alexander continued with his exercise on the holodeck. As the hours passed he noticed, like the wooden block beforehand, his balance and skills improving gradually with every attempt. Eventually every time he attempted the challenge he was succeeding easily.

Kahless entered the holodeck. "Come, food time."

Back to the bridge, they all sat and ate about a consol. "Not much longer now?" Alexander asked.

"No. Not…." Before L'tara could finish her words the ship rocked to one side with a loud dull thud.

Kahless snatched a lump of meat from his plate at rocket speed before the plate spilled to the floor.

"What's happening?" Alexander called out.

"We are being fired at," L'tara replied as she raced to the main sensor consol, "A ferengi freighter." Alexander rushed over to the weapons station.

Bor'teth ran across to the navigation consol. "There is a planet, breathable atmosphere, one million kellicams from here."

The view screen activated and a man appeared. "L'tara, I did not expect to see you up and about so soon."

"Peridon…What are you doing?"

"Collecting a debt owed to me."

"I do not owe you anything."

"True but that klingon dog you have there murdered my crew at outpost 47. I am here to collect compensation."

"Who?" L'tara asked.

"Him," Peridon pointed in the direction of Kahless, "Hand him over and I will let you all live."

"Never" Bor'teth shouted.

"Who is this man?" Alexander called to L'tara.

"Orion syndicate." L'tara mumbled.

"Orion…..who are you? What business partners have you been in bed with?"

"I do business with anyone who has the currency," L'Tara snapped back, "If we hand him over, maybe they will leave the rest of us."

"The Orion Syndicate does not leave anyone." Alexander replied.

The ship rocked hard again.

"Shields at forty five percent," Alexander called out, "Head for that planet you saw Bor'teth."

"Hand over the klingon dog or be destroyed." Peridon's voice piped through again.

"Fight like warriors you cowards. Face me" Kahless shouted helpless to do anything else.

"The ship is a stellar transporter. It beams cargo. It does not have atmospheric landing capabilities. We land on that planet, they will not follow…I hope."

"They can bombard us from space" L'tara shouted as a consol near her exploded in sparks.

"With the shield in place their weapons will lose most of their power going through the atmosphere. I assume they will beam down and we can fight them hand to hand. Bor'teth, get us on the ground of that planet. I am going to engineering."

"I am in charge of this ship." L'tara shouted with indignation. The ship rocked heavily again. L'tara groaned with the realisation that landing was the only real choice. "Land on the planet."

The ship shuddered and shook as it passed into the top part of the planet's atmosphere. Alexander's gambit was paying off as the Ferengi ship stopped above the atmosphere of the planet.

L'tara struggled with the helm trying to slow and stabilise the ship. The heat of the re-entry sent flames scattering across the main screen. Another consol exploded sending sparks showering across the bridge. A live power conduit burst out of the hole created by the explosion and flayed about wildly with its discharging energy.

"The beast within the machine attacks." Kahless shouted. He pulled his sword and began striking at the conduit as it flayed about like a large tentacle. His second strike on the conduit delivered a modest electric shock that knocked Kahless to the floor. Enraged, he struck again this time severing the conduit completely. The conduit fell lifeless to the floor.

"It is slain." He shouted.

L'tara had now gained control of the ship and guided it towards a large building. "Look." She shouted pointing.

"Old mining warehouse," Bor'teth replied, "Should make good cover."

With a modest thump, L'tara landed the ship and all three of them headed for the exit. Alexander joined them carrying a large metal case. "That warehouse," He shouted, "They will be close behind."

"We need weapons and fast." Kahless called out.

Whilst running across the grounds to the entry of the warehouse, some of the Orion people began materialising near the ship. They managed to fire two wayward disrupter blasts before Kahless and the others made it inside the warehouse.

"Does that box contain weapons Alexander." Kahless asked.

"No, It will create a dampening field that will stop a transporter beam and make their disruptors useless."

"I don't understand."

"It will stop any sorcery they wish to use. Now we fight hand to hand."

"That I understand." Kahless grinned.

"You better get it set up fast." Bor'tath shouted as he looked through a hole in the warehouse at the oncoming men.

Alexander ran across the floor of the warehouse to a side room, opening the case as he ran. With the push of a few buttons he activated the device and hid it in an old locker. He then broke off a key attached to the side. "There's a little surprise for you." He mumbled.

Kahless meanwhile started to sniff at a few barrels that were at the wall of the warehouse. One made him recoil and he grinned.

L'tara had run to the far end of the warehouse where a tall rack of gas cylinders sat like wine in a wine rack. Bor'teth followed close behind.

The first few Orion men came into the warehouse and tried to start firing their disrupters to no avail. Kahless greeted them with a hurtling barrel that spilled open, emptying its oily contents as it hit them. Kahless spun his swords about clicking onto the floor of the warehouse firing sparks into the oil. More Orion men ran in slipping on the oil. A spark at last ignited the oil, which gradually erupted into thick black smoky fire.

More came in carefully making their way about the burning mass straight into the waiting swords of Kahless.

A side window close to where L'tara and Bor'teth were hiding shattered and two men began to crawl through. L'tara picked up an old hammer from the floor and turned one of the gas tanks about to face the window. With a heavy strike down on the nozzle of the tank, the compressed contents erupted forth catapulting the tank at high speed into the two men coming through the window. A moment later another man tried to climb through. Bor'teth, having seen the effectiveness of the first tank, manoeuvred another about. "L'tara, hit this." L'tara struck down and the cylinder erupted forth striking the next man in the head.

A pressure grenade then came sailing into the main area of the warehouse. Bouncing past the fire that Kahless had started.

Bor'teth shouted. "My lord, run, that is a bomb."

Kahless looked back at Bor'teth. Bor'teth pointed in rapid motions towards the device. "Run Run, a bomb."

Kahless began to run as fast as he could towards Bor'teth and L'tara. He was halfway to them when the pressure grenade went off. The force of the blast blew out the fire and threw the dead bodies at the door out of the warehouse. Kahless was knocked off his feet and he was thrown skidding across the floor for a few metres.

Meanwhile Alexander had armed himself with a long lightweight metal pike along with his d'k tahg and was heading back into the warehouse when the grenade went off. He was thrown back into the side room. On getting up, he saw multiple men coming through the main door of the warehouse. Suddenly, more men came through the back door near to his location. He was trapped except for a set of stairs that spiralled up to the high mezzanine area of the warehouse. Outnumbered, Alexander turned and ran up the stairs pursued by three men.

Kahless rose to his feet in the warehouse, gasping for breath as the explosion had winded him. He then ran behind the racks of tanks with L'tara and Bor'teth. The large group of Orion men stormed into the warehouse and began running up towards the racks. They were carrying knives, pipes and lumps of wood. L'tara began cracking the nozzles off the remaining pressured tanks. Both Bor'teth and Kahless quickly joined her.

The pressure tanks began cascading like torpedos down the floor of the warehouse smashing through the Orion men like nine pins. One after the other after another. With the last tank used, all three pushed over the rack onto the few that made it that far.

Kahless, mostly recovered from his winding, leapt across the fallen rack and careened headlong towards the remaining Orion men.

L'tara used a metal pipe to spear the struggling men beneath the rack.

Alexander reached the top of the stairs and found a hallway leading to a door. He ran down the hall and opened the door to discover, to his horror, that the door lead to an exposed rail that ran eight metres across the top area of the warehouse to another door. A hoist was connected to the rail, obviously to lift heavy engines for repairs. The three men were closing in from behind, Alexander had no choice but forward.

"The boat, the boat," he said to himself as he stepped out and began to shuffle across the rail. The men began to yell at him as he pushed further across the rail. They waved their knives at him but he continued onward. Then, to his shock, the far door opened and another Orion man waved his knife at him from the door. "We have him." One of them rejoiced.

Alexander then stood upright and waited in the middle of the bar. He would not go to them, they would have to come to him.

"Barness, you get that side." Another shouted and two men came out onto the rail. One from each side. Edging closer and closer with knives brandished and ready. Alexander glanced down at the ten metre drop to the warehouse floor then drew a breath. "The block, the boat." He spoke and, in rapid succession, he struck the man facing him with his metal pike, turned and struck the other without a beat being missed. Both men lost balance and plunged to the floor below.

He grinned at the two remaining men at the first door. They waved their knives furiously at him and then left.

Alexander smiled, he had survived. It was then that he suddenly lost his balance and nearly fell. Taking a deep breathe again he turned and walked to the far door away from the remaining two men.

Through the door, he saw another hall that led to a viewing room that had surveillance over all the warehouse.

Kahless cut down two men with a flash of his swords. Peridon then entered the warehouse. "Find that field generator now, you idiots."

A moment later, the two men that had left Alexander emerged from the room at the side of the warehouse carrying the box containing the dampening field device. "We have it."

"Disruptors ready." Peridon yelled, "We will see where that fancy sword work will get you now."

The men switched off the device, which immediately began to emit an escalating whining noise.

Kahless coiled to storm down the floor of the warehouse headlong at Peridon but Alexander smashed out the glass up in this viewing room and shouted will all the voice he could muster. "It's rigged, Take cover."

"Another bomb my lord," Bor'teth shouted hearing Alexander.

Kahless' eyes opened wide and he turned back as fast as he could and dived in behind the meagre cover provided by the fallen racks.

"You imbeciles." Peridon shouted just before the device exploded with a horrendous roar. All remaining windows in the warehouse shattered outwards. The rack shunted across the floor breaking into pieces and covering over Bo'teth, L'tara and Kahless. Alexander dived to the floor pulling a table over to provide some cover as the glass shattered into the viewing room.

An eerie silence fell over the shattered warehouse, then slowly, Kahless groaned and staggered to his feet. Slinging debris to the side he staggered back out into the warehouse floor and made his way back to where the dying Peridon lay.

Kahless looked down at him woozily. "You sent this many men to kill me?"

"Rot in hell, Klingon." Peridon replied with a mouthful of blood.

"Seriously, it's been fun. Are you sure there isn't any more outside? It seems a shame to end this so soon."

Peridon, fighting the pain, tried to raise his disrupter when L'tara appeared beside Kahless with a bleeding head wound and, taking a spear from Kahless' scabbard, stabbed Peridon through the heart.

"We were just having a conversation woman." Kahless slurred before crumpling to the warehouse floor. "I will sit for a while." He announced.

L'tara took the disrupter from Peridon's hand and walked cautiously to the door of the warehouse. The outside was littered with glass and bodies but no more Orion men were evident.

Bor'teth then emerged from the rubble that once were the racks as Alexander walked carefully down the remnant of the stairs.

Alexander stepped carefully over to where Kahless was sitting. "You ok."

"I've been better. If feel like I have just been charged down by a king targ."

Bor'teth arrived. "You fought magnificently. Songs will be sung about this indeed."

"As long as it's not you doing the singing, priest." Kahless snorted.

L'tara returned from outside. "It's clear out there."

"Good, we need to get back to that freighter. If my guess is right, the item we are after will still be there." Alexander suggested.

"Priest, why did you call Sen Ju lord?" L'tara asked.

"Haven't you ever called out to a deity in a moment of extreme action." Kahless interrupted.

"No" L'tara replied.

"You need find a mate then." Kahless grinned.

Alexander tried to hide a smile as L'tara snorted at Kahless and began to walk back to the Vulcan ship.

Kahless turned to Bor'teth who was displaying a repentant face. "You need work harder at the vow part."

"Bor'teth, start collecting the disrupters. I will take this lot up this end." Alexander instructed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chap 18

With everyone back on board the ship, L'tara was able to bring the impulse engines online and the ship began its accent out of the planets atmosphere. Within the hour they were within transporter range of the Ferengi freighter. Kahless was mostly recovered when Alexander came into his room. "We need to board the Ferengi freighter. There may be more Orion men on board."

"Excellent. How do we get there?"

"By transporter."

"The visiting the gods machine." Kahless spoke with hesitancy.

"I am not afraid." Alexander said.

"Neither am i."

"Good, lets go."

Kahless groaned under his breathe and followed Alexander to the transporter room.

They beamed over to the Ferengi freighter and began moving about the corridors. The ship seemed abandoned, there was nobody on the bridge, the mess hall and cargo holds were all empty of people. Alexander was pleased to see the stasis cabinet that Kahless had been held in. He connected a com badge to it and called for L'tara to beam it across. Shortly after he found three tricobolt devices with Orion markings on them. "They may come in handy." Alexander thought.

Kahless entered another corridor with a few doors leading to a series of rooms. One room had a force field covering the door. Inside was a Ferengi, laying still on his side.

"Alexander," Kahless called out, "Is this live food being transported by these people?"

Alexander quickly joined Kahless and looked into the room. "No, that's a ferengi…We don't eat them."

Alexander pulled apart the panel at the side of the door and soon deactivated the force field. With a few minor shakes the Ferengi came to. He recoiled for a few moments believing he was about to be attacked again but Alexander reassured him by waving a handful of gemstones in front of him. "They came on board. I had no choice. I am a business man not a gangster. The Ferengi do not…"

"Who are you?

"I am Glom, daemon of this ship."

"Where is the rest of your crew?" Alexander interrupted.

"I don't know..dead maybe..they were criminals."

They all went back to the cargo hold and using some guess work, found the remaining Ferengi crew locked up in a large crate. The oxygen had almost run out.

"Ferenginar has a low pressure atmosphere. It is luck for us or they would all be dead."

Alexander handed over the gemstones with Glom's gratitude and he and Kahless returned to the Vulcan ship.

"Now what?" Kahless asked while standing before the stasis cabinet.

"Now we take the energy signature and any other details we can find on this thing and use them to search the galaxy." Alexander answered.

"Good, good….How?" Kahless asked again.

Alexander paused to think. "Blood hunters." Alexander erupted.

"Targs, trained to seach."

"Yes, similar to that but with lots of blinking lights and voices in the wall."

Kahless groaned. "Tis truly a time a strange magics. Well, back to the boat with you."

Alexander hung his head then laughed.

Bor'tath sat before the computer in his room. "Record Log, 212th day of Chancellor Martok. My esteemed High Priest Koreth, I hope you have received the ceremonial dagger from the time of Kahless. It is but the beginning of this epic journey and I feel now more alive that ever before in my past. We have engaged in pitched battle with over 40 warriors who came to stand in the way of this great voyage. If I had not been there to bear witness, I would have held grave doubts to the authenticity of the deeds. It was the spirit of Kahless that looked over us that day. I must confess that I was.."

Bor'teth paused a moment gazing up to the roof of his quarters hunting for the words.

"…unsure of my faith. It knew these things to be true in my head but now, I know these things to be true in my heart. Our lord watches over us more keenly that we have ever imagined. He knows what we have become and knows where we have all been. I have no hesitation now in reaffirming his title that we have long known. Fearless hero, great emancipator, a warrior without equal. Kahless the Unforgettable. Hoping this communication finds you with a chimney smoking and a cup that is full. Your lowly novice, Bor'teth."


End file.
